


Please Believe Me

by kawiikitkat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawiikitkat/pseuds/kawiikitkat
Summary: Something's not right about Ryan and Shane doesn't know what to do. Shane refuses to believe that it's demons, but what he uncovers might make him change his skeptic ways.





	Please Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got some spooky boys for you! Also, Jen is in this cause why not! (I love Jen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Jen take a ride to Ryan's house, only to discover something they never wanted to see.

_It was the night after Ryan and Shane returned from shooting the Goatman's Bridge episode. Ryan was in his bathroom hovering over the sink, shaking. He had woken up in the middle of the night when he felt light headed and sick to his stomach. The room was bitterly cold, which was odd since he usually kept it at a normal temperature. He just assumed that he was sick from something he ate or was just tired. But he had no urge to throw up or even go back to sleep._

_Ryan was unable to keep his hands steady or his mind grounded. His throat felt like it was full of phlegm, as if he had a terrible cold. He coughed violently, desperate to get rid of the disgusting, thick feeling. It almost felt like he was choking and he started to panic. However, the fear went away after he managed to cough up the phlegm in his throat and spat it into the sink. Ryan was about to turn on the faucet to wash it away, but his heart stopped when he saw the deep crimson color of the substance he threw up._

_His mouth gaped open, stunned, allowing more droplets of blood to fall down. His mouth tasted like iron. The clump of blood was such a dark shade of red, it was almost black. Still trembling, he turned on the cold water, cleaned the sink, and washed his mouth and face. Ryan numbly walked back to his bedroom and layed in his bed for what felt like forever until the sun peeked through his window. He didn't get one minute of sleep after that._

~~~

"C'mon, pick up, dammit." Shane held his phone to his ear, frustrated. He was sitting at his desk at the office. Alone. This was unusual since Ryan would normally be seated next to him, but, for whatever reason, he wasn't here. Shane had called him about 5 times today, but received no response. Even when Ryan didn't show up, he would at least text Shane to let him know where he was. Ryan wasn't answering his calls or texting back, which made Shane slightly nervous. Annoyed, he hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He stared at his computer screen with some footage from their most recent episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved. He admits that the trip to the bridge was pretty creepy, even though most of the "screaming" or other noises that Ryan heard was probably just an animal in the forest. Even though he thought that Ryan's ghost and demon stuff was all bullshit, he still enjoyed the investigations they did, especially watching him freak out. Shane chuckled to himself, remembering when he was swearing at the demon and Ryan was absolutely terrified.

"Hey, Shane!" A voice called him from behind. He swirled around in his chair and saw Jen standing next to him.

"Oh hey, Jen." Shane muttered. He hadn't talked to anyone all day, so Jen's sudden introduction startled him. But he still offered her a tired smile. "Have you seen Ryan at all today by any chance?" He questioned.

"Nope, not at all. I just figured he'd be with you." Jen responded. Shane huffed and sank in his seat, disappointed. "I've been trying to call him all day, but he doesn't pick up."

"Well, I've been needing to talk to Ryan, too. So, in a few hours after I get done with a few things, I could meet you at Ryan's place. Does that sound okay?" She stared at him with bright eyes. Shane couldn't help but smile wide. "That sounds great!" he beamed. "I'll meet up with you at around 6." And with that Jen nodded and headed back to her desk, while Shane continued working on the video.

~~~

"You remember his address, don't you?" Shane quizzed. "Yeah, dude. We're almost there." Jen answered as she turned a corner. It was 6:48 pm and darkness was steadily approaching, enveloping the sky with warm hues of blue, purple, and pink. Shane let out a heavy sigh and stared at his phone, which still had no notifications from Ryan. He hasn't stopped stressing about him since this morning. _'You're driving me crazy, Bergara!'_ He thought bitterly.

As though she were reading his mind, Jen turned to him and chimed, "Don't worry, Shane. I'm sure he's fine." Yet, her eyes turned back to the road and her brows furrowed, as if her own words weren't convincing to herself.

Shane sat up a little straighter. "He just isn't like this, Jen. He always answers my calls unless he was busy or..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence and slumped back in the car seat, frustrated. They remained silent until they pulled up into Ryan's driveway. The house appeared normal, however, there was a slight sense of an unnerving presence. They stepped out of the car and were hit with an unnaturally chilly breeze. Shane swiftly trudged to the door with Jen following one step behind.

Without hesitation, Shane hastily knocked on the front door. There was no sound as they stood by, waiting. Only the faint sound of them breathing could be heard. Once again, Shane's fist rapped against the door, more loudly this time.

No response.

Irritated, Shane banged on the door, startling Jen. "Ryan! It's me and Jen! C'mon buddy open up!" The two of them stood impatiently. The taller one was sick of waiting. About a minute passed when the door knob rattled. They sprung to attention and watched as the door creaked with a _very_ disheveled Ryan on the other side.

Shane was in utter shock. He wanted to snap at Ryan and say "What the hell, dude?! I've been calling you for hours!" or "You look like total shit." But he just couldn't. Dark heavy bags hung underneath Ryan's eyes. He was holding a blood-stained rag up to his mouth and he was shaking. Watching him tremble like that was sickening.

Ryan's eyes darted back and forth between Shane and Jen, like a deer in the headlights. "W-What are you g-guys doing here?" Ryan muffled stutter was barely a whisper. Jen, wide-eyed with concern, responded. "Shane's been trying to reach you all morning. We've been worried sick!" Shane still hadn't spoken a word.

Ryan looked up at his best friend with sick, sad eyes. Hesitantly, Shane asked, "Are you okay, Ryan?" He cringed at his own quivering voice.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but only gave him a helpless stare. He coughed violently into the rag, causing Shane and Jen to give him a concerned look. After he stopped coughing, Ryan whimpered again, "Why are you h-here?"

Shane spoke up, "We're here to see if you were okay, but obviously you're not. I mean, you look absolutely terrible and you're shaking like crazy and you've been making me worried all morning cause you weren't answering and-" His voice was frantic and even cracked a few times as he sputtered. He stopped and notice Ryan's tired yet horrified expression.

"I-I know that you're worried but," Ryan broke in, "I have to, um, just p-put a few things away so..." And with that, Ryan slammed the door shut, leaving Jen and Shane outside, stunned. "Ryan! _Ryan!_ Shit." Shane exclaimed as he pounded on the door.

" _Jesus Christ!_ " Jen muttered. "What the hell happened to him? He looks like he died then came back to life." Shane didn't respond, instead he slumped down with his back against the door and held his head in his hands. He felt he was going to cry, but he didn't.

After about 3 minutes, the door opened up wide so that Ryan's entire body could be seen. He wore a ragged t-shirt, a warm hoodie, and sweat pants. He looked thin and pale. He almost resembled a ghost.

"You guys c-can come in if you w- _cough cough_ want to." The shorter man sqeaked. With no further hesitation, Shane stepped in to his friend's house, except it barely even looked like his house. Every surface was littered with papers and post-it notes. Even some of the walls had bits of scribbled writing and strange doodles. Trash bins were filled to the brim with bloody tissues.

The two were speechless, while Ryan only stood by the closed front door, totally calm. All three remained silent. The quietness was uneasy and soon, Shane spoke up. "Ryan, is it okay if Jen and I, y'know, have a conversation" he said delicately, as if he was trying to tame a wild animal, "in private."

"Sure, I'll just be in my _cough_ room." Ryan limped to his bedroom, with Shane and Jen observing him, and as soon as his door shut close, the taller one's neck snapped toward his friend, giving her a panicked expression.

"Jen this is fucking _insane_." Shane hissed in a harsh, yet quiet, whisper.

"I know that! But we have to help him. I mean, look at this!" Jen pointed at an eyeball with a piercing pupil drawn in red sharpie on the corner of the wall. "Not to mention the blood in the trash that has _literally_ come out of his mouth." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I think I should take him to the hospital," Shane spoke as he looked around the filthy house, "but I think you should go."

"Really? But this is way to crazy for only you to deal with. Are you sure?" Jen worried.

"Listen, Jen. I've known Ryan for a really long time, but he's never acted this way before. I think he's kinda freaked out and obviously sick, so I think he just needs someone he really trusts-" Jen raised her eyebrow at him. " _-not that he doesn't trust you_! I just feel like he needs me to talk to him." Shane stared at Ryan's bedroom door.

"Alright, Shane. Just call me if you need anything." Jen turned to leave, but twisted around for a second and looked at Shane indecisively. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and shook her head as if to say "nevermind". And with that, Jen left the house and started up her car, leaving Shane alone.

A few moments of silence passed, Shane remained in the living room. He let out a sigh and turned around to face Ryan's door, only to find the shorter man standing right in front of him. Shane jumped and swore, while Ryan stepped back and spewed out a few apologies.

Once his breathing eased from being startled, Shane announced, "Well I guess I'm staying right here with ya, bud." With his surprise, Ryan's first reaction was wrapping his arms around Shane's waist as he breathed shakily into his chest. Shane responded by stroking the smaller one's hair. "There, there," he cooed. "I'm right here, Ryan. Everything is going to be just fine. We'll get you some help and you'll be as good as new. How's that sound?"

He felt Ryan nod his head. "I want you to stay." Ryan's voice was only a muffled whine into Shane's hoodie, but he patted his back as a sign of saying "of course ".

"Even if they want you to leave?"

Puzzled, Shane's blood went cold. He looked down at disheveled friend and asked, "Who's 'they'?"

With an unnerving glare, Ryan looked up at Shane and spoke, his weak voice quivering, "The Eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Well I finally finished this shit at 2:00 am. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be writing ch 2 another time. (Also remember at the end of the stenbrough fanfic where said I was gonna write a reddie fanfic,,,,well I lied) (I wanted to write it but I scraped the idea and wrote this instead but whatever)


End file.
